The Next Generations ( a ruby gloom story)
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: Ruby and the gang and her old friends are grown up... With children! These teens are nothing but trouble.. What happens when these teens have to stay in the same house? with a annoyed crow and a old black cat? Will they get along peacefully or cause trouble? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1moving back to the gloomhouse

**The Next Generations**

* * *

The next generations: episode 1  
he was never there for me and moving back to the gloom house

10 years ago..  
Ruby:Randy be careful.

randy:I will miss you all

Skullboy:you will be fine we school will be good for you.  
randy: what about rachel? Will She go to school with me when she is 6?  
Skullboy:I'm sorry but your sister has to stay here randy..  
Randy:will she even remember me? She's just 3 years old.. Anything can happen in 10 years..  
Ruby:don't worry randy.  
Randy:why can't rachel go to school when she is 6?  
Ruby:this school is for creatures. Your sister is not one!  
Randy:Lizzie isent a creature! She has two eyes!  
Ruby:she has powers with them remember?  
Randy:irose? She's a cyclops!  
Ruby:her mom told me she is too lazy to go to school. You know irose hates school  
Randy:she's only 3?  
Ruby:she went to preschool and set the school on fire.. Remember?  
Randy:I'm lucky I'm not in preschool..  
Randy:what about McKenna and Johnny?  
Ruby:McKenna is a half banshee and she is lazy too. Johnny is a full banshee.  
Randy:skullen? Tom and dan?  
Ruby:lazy yet again..  
Skullboy:bye randy!  
Randy:bye dad!

10 years later...

Rachel:*wakes up and yawns* another dumb day.. *grabs phone And texts irose*

Texting irose

-start conversation-  
Irose: hey!  
Rachel:hey!  
Irose:so you and skull are a couple or no  
Rachel:very funny irose. No I DIDENT tell him remember and he prefers skullen.  
Irose:just tell skullen how you feel it's bugging me!  
Rachel:...anyways text me later I have to go mom and dad have a surprise  
Irose:kk  
-end of conversation-

| Chat box |  
-

Ruby:we have someone we want u to meet!  
Randy:hello!  
Rachel:is that another cousin? Or are u trying to pair me up with him?  
Ruby:no and we would let u date whoever plus eh no! He is your..BROTHER!  
Randy:hey sis! Long time no see huh?  
Rachel had watery eyes. She was happy but furious at the same time.. She DIDENT know she had a brother!  
Rachel:*frowns* i thought i was an only child.. Or did u adopt him! We look nothing alike EXEPT for the green eyes. Or is it the fact he is a skeleton and I'm not!  
Randy:no I'm your biological brother!  
Rachel quickly ran off to her room. SHUT the door and wondered why they kept something so important away From her!  
Ruby:I I'll go talk to her sweetie go eat some cookies.  
Randy:thx mom your the best!

Rachel:*calls irose* irose I have a problem! Remember how I said I was an only child?  
Irose:ya?  
Rachel:turns out I'm not anymore.. I have a brother..  
Irose:is your mom pregnant?  
Rachel:no.  
Irose:adopted?  
Rachel:nope... He is my older brother...  
Irose:WIERD..mom and dad DIDENT tell me I had a sister until I Was 6 so did mckenna's parents.. Why did they keep it from you?  
Rachel: I don't know..

-knock on door-  
Rachel:GO AWAY!  
Ruby:OPEN THE DOOR RACHEL!  
Rachel:NO YOU BIG LIER!  
Ruby:please open up the door..please I'm sorry I DIDENT tell you..  
Rachel:...  
Ruby:please?  
Rachel:*opens the door*  
Ruby:I'm sorry it's just he needed to go.. Randy is here now.. Forget what happened in the past sweetie I'm sorry.. We DIDENT want you to be miserable..  
Rachel:RANDY WAS NEVER THERE FOR ME! HE DIDENT BOTHER TO CALL,SEND ME A LETTER,OR VIST Me once! HE WAS NEVER THERE FOR ME!  
Soon rachel shut the door on ruby's face.. Ruby knew randy called and send letters to rachel but she never told rachel about that..  
-1 week later-

Ruby:rachel please come out the door you can't live in there forever.. What about food?  
Rachel:I have like 100,000 granola bars and water bottles.. And I have a bathroom..  
Ruby:come on I'm making your favorite food...Pumpkin stew..  
Rachel:eww that's Randy's favorite food mom! I saw it on gloom page! Plus I love Banana fudge! not pumpkin stew! I hate pumpkin stew!  
Ruby:it was your favorite when both you and randy were kids and-  
Rachel:SHUT UP! I'm not randy mom! IM RACHEL! your only daughter!  
Ruby:.. Skullboy what do we doz.. I kept the letters and phone calls a secret from her!  
Skullboy:YOU SHOULDENT HAVE KEPT THEM A SECRET!  
Randy:you kept it a secret?  
Ruby:..FAMILY AND FRIENDS MEETING!  
Both(skullboy and randy):NO!  
Ruby:I'm calling the banshees and the cyclops and the gravesons and the rocks!  
Skullboy:wait the gravesons and the rocks? Who are they?  
Ruby:the kids friends  
Skullboy:oh..

Rachel:I hate family meetings they suck!  
Skullen:*sits down*  
Rachel:or not *sits down next to skullen*  
Ruby:I decided we should send our kids to the gloom house  
Iris:irose and Lizzie do need time to talk  
Len:ya.  
Irose:yay roomies  
Lizzie:yay!  
Misery:McKenna has to get used to johhny being back.  
Frank:that girl will probably never get stop wearing dark makeup.  
McKenna:watch it dad..  
Johnny:dad help me..  
Moonlina: well tom and dan have been fighting over everything. Tom wants it all blue and dan wants everything green  
Rick:true  
Dan:green is awesome  
Tom:it's the color of barf!  
Skelley: well skull needs more time with the guys especially after his dad died..  
Skullen:it's skullen...  
Ruby:rachel and randy need to know each other  
Skullboy:rachel was locked in her room for a week..  
Rachel:I don't want to know this Abandoner! YOU NEVER CALLED OR SEND ME A SINGLE LETTER!  
Randy: I did! But mom hid them!  
Rachel:mom!?  
Ruby:well it's settled then. I will call "p" to pick you spoiled brats to the gloom house  
The new gang: HEY WE ARENT SPOILED!  
Ruby:you are..  
-the next morning-  
Rachel:A CROW US DRIVING US!?  
?:I prefer POE!  
Rachel:*enters and sees a black cat* aww hello Little kit- OW!  
?:*glares at rachel*  
POE:oh that's doom.. Your mother's cat.. She is turning old and she's been like this since I don't know 9 years ago...

Soon everyone took a seat..  
Doom:*tries getting Rachel's attention*  
Rachel:what doom? I get it I'm not the so new ruby.. I'm the most miserable girl in the world not happiest..  
Doom:*shows her something*  
Rachel:*sees it* a book?  
Doom:*nods*  
Rachel:I wish you talked..*opens book* mom's diary? It's half full *opens to the first page* that's not just my mom 's diary.. It's my grandma's diary too! Should I continue it?!  
Doom:*nods again*  
Rachel:thanks doom your the best.. No wonder you were mom's best friend.. :)  
Doom: :)  
Rachel: *pets doom*  
-on the other side of the bus-  
Dan:pizza? POPCORN! PEE?! PASTA! PEORGE!  
Tom:first I wish. Second umm not really. Third EW! 4th na 5th what's a peorge?  
Dan:oh I meant a pig who's name is George!  
Tom:you watch too much shows..  
Dan:SHUT UP! I'm awesome for watching them!  
Skullen:umm guys  
Tom:ya?  
Skullen:do u think one day I don't know my dad might come back? I know he DIDENT die. He left us..  
Tom:aww that's sad  
Dan: ya I hope u feel better soon  
Randy:ya.. It's worse than having your sister hate you  
-on the back of the bus-  
McKenna:you guys heard we are getting our parents bedroom?  
Irose:me and Lizzie have to share you don't so does rachel lucky! Skullen and randy have to share too so does johhny,dan,and tom  
Lizzie:ya I'm excited really!  
McKenna:ya

POE:okay let me see the list

Rachel Gloom  
Age:13  
Fav color:red  
Crush:skull (en) Graveson  
BFF:irose  
Roommate:no one  
Species:Human

Randy Gloom  
Age:16  
Fav color: dark yellow (orange but he prefers dark yellow)  
Girlfriend:Lizzie Cyclops  
BFF:tom  
Roommate:Skull (en) Graveson  
Species:Skeleton

Irose Cyclops  
Age:13 1/2  
Fav color:Red  
Crush:Tom Rock  
BFF:rachel  
Roommate:Lizzie Cyclops  
Species:Cyclops

Lizzie Cyclops  
Age:15 1/2  
Fav color:orange  
Boyfriend:Randy Gloom  
BFF:McKenna  
Roommate:irose cyclops  
Power:Eye powers (like lasers night visions and etc)

McKenna Banshee  
Age:13  
Fav color:Dark black (she prefers that)  
Crush:Tom Rock  
BFF:Lizzie  
Roommate:no one  
Species: Half Banshee and half human

Johnny Banshee  
Age:15  
Fav color:dark blue  
Crush:?  
BFF:Dan  
Roommates:Tom and dan  
Species:Banshee

Skull (en) Graveson  
Age:14  
Fav color: Yellow  
Crush:Rachel Gloom  
BFF:Tom  
Roommates:Randy  
Species:skeleton

Tom Rock  
Age:14 1/2  
Fav color:blue  
Crush:Irose cyclops  
BFF:irose cyclops  
Roommates:dan and Johnny  
Species:Human

Dan rock  
Age:13 1/2  
Fav color:green  
Crush:McKenna Banshee  
BFF:johhny  
Roommates:Tom and Johnny  
Species:human  
-

Poe:okay go to your rooms.. We will go over the rules tomorrow..

Next time on the next generations...

Skullen:NOO! *slow motion*  
Irose:YOU IDIOTS! *slow motion*  
Tom:it was dan's fault! *slow motion*

Rachel:randy I'm sorry I was a terrible sister.. Welcome to gloomsville!  
Randy:thanks *hugs rachel*

Irose:Lizzie...what do u do when you and your cousin have the same crush?  
Lizzie:well I would well talk to her about it than have a fight..  
Irose:how did u know?  
Lizzie:I know everything.. Like u still sleep with your baby teddy bear and your blankie and you have a picture of tom and you make out with it when no one is looki-  
Irose:okay I get it!


	2. Chapter 2:week before the science fair

The next generations ep 2:the week before the science fair

* * *

POE:anyways kids there is a science fair next week!  
Rachel:awesome a science fair!  
Skullen:awesome sauce!  
Poe:this time u can have partners or a group!  
Irose:really? Cool? Lol  
Poe:by the way don't get they changed the rules..  
Rachel:oh yeah I remember dad told me the time he made a robot...his story was WIERD  
POE:well I didn't care what trouble those old kids did..I trusted them.. You guys well you guys are nothing but big trouble..irose u set a school on fire!  
Irose:well sorry for having a stupid eye power..my eye power is useless!  
POE:what is it?  
Irose:fire... If I focus I can make anything in fire..even u POE..  
POE:...  
Irose: :)  
Doom:*gets Rachel's attention*  
Rachel:what is it now doom?  
Doom:*does charades*  
Rachel:you think we should make a..that's too complicated.. I mean an elixir is cool but that's too complicated..  
Doom:*shows book*  
Rachel:what is with you and the books?  
Doom:*rolls her eyes*  
Rachel:you want me to make this? And drink it? I know I am human and I live in a town where there are a lot of supernaturals...but I don't need powers.. Even though my brother has powers..everyone else but tom and dan dont have powers..well they have blue and green skin and it changes into what there mood is sometimes..NO! I'm not gonna be a ice Pearson!  
Doom:*does charades again*  
Rachel:I guess so... I never got the education I got at home! I only learned subtraction and addition and grammer...I never learned about angles or geometry. If I drink this now I don't have to be home schooled anymore..but it will mess up my family tree..yes..no! YES! NO! YES! UGH! I only have a week to thing about this don't i?  
Doom:*nods and leaves*  
Rachel:aw crap..*leaves book at room*

Skullen:hey rachel *knocks on door* can I have my pen back? Rachel? *opens door* huh she isent here..*sees book*

_ _  
Love potion #41 Ice powers #89  
Make anyone you like and | Tired of being a human? Be awesome with this!  
Love love you! | Ingrediants: 200 piece of ice including the rare gold  
Ingredients:a feather of a | Ice piece...  
Lovey dovey bird | 2 petals of the frost flower. 1 petal of the rainbowrose | 1 ice stone  
1 golden piece of ice. | 1 sprinkle of magic!  
5 cups of water | 7 cups of cold water  
6 love flowers. | And enjoy!  
1 red heart stone. |  
Mix them all together and |  
Enjoy. |

Skullen saw it marked in that page but he only paid attention to the love potion...soon he bumped into McKenna..  
McKenna:watch where u are going bone head! Aha! There I can use this on tom..like irose can steal him from me..well bye!  
Skullen:okay..I was gonna use it on the 14 on rachel anyway... bad thing that love day is 11 days away! Focus! We can use this potion or ask her not force her..

Irose:Lizzie...what do u do when you and your cousin have the same crush?  
Lizzie:well I would well talk to her about it than have a fight..  
Irose:how did u know?  
Lizzie:I know everything.. Like u still sleep with your baby teddy bear and your blankie and you have a picture of tom and you make out with it when no one is looki-  
Irose:okay I get it! But she's forcing tom to like her with a love potion!  
Lizzie:wait love potion 41? UGH I HATE THAT POTION! Never use it! It's ACTUALLY a love poison! Whoever drinks it dies in the next week! They only focus on the Pearson! McKenna and tom can die!  
Irose: o.o skullen is gonna use that on rachel on love day too!  
Lizzie:OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO STOP THEM OMG!  
Irose:what will we do!  
Lizzie:I don't know..

Rachel:randy..  
Randy:I know your trying to apologize but I should too..I should have visited you especially on your birthday..  
Rachel:ya..look I'm such a terrible Pearson..  
Randy:no your not your an amazing Pearson! Don't say that sis! I know u DIDENT mean any harm..  
Rachel:I was stupid and selfish I may be jealous I don't have any special abilities..  
Randy:sure u do.. Look at your right hand and look at your ring finger..  
Rachel: O.O WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!? It has skin a moment ago! WHY IS IT A BONE!? I want mom and dad!  
Randy:it's okay.. Your supposed to have that one skeleton finger..  
Rachel:but it's freaky!  
Randy:don't worry..everything will be alright  
Rachel:randy I'm sorry I was a terrible sister.. Welcome to gloomsville!  
Randy:thanks *hugs rachel*  
rachel:I'm sorry I'm so sorry!  
randy:me too..now let's go to supper..

Skullen:McKenna can i borrow some of the potion I need it for the 14  
McKenna:sure  
Irose:GUYS STOP! YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!  
Tom:a love potion!?  
Dan:*grabs potion and accidently throws it in Rachel's soup* oops..  
Rachel:*sits down and is about to eat*  
Skullen:NOO! *slow motion*  
Irose:YOU IDIOTS! *slow motion*  
Tom:it was dan's fault! *slow motion*  
Rachel:...  
POE:my office you five now!

POE:that is the stupidest thing I ever heard!  
Everyone:sorry..  
POE:u will wash the dishes for the rest of the week!  
McKenna:it's my fault..please don't punish them  
POE:okay mckenna will do the dishes for the rest of the week!  
Everyone:okay..  
POE:bye SPOILED BRATS!  
Everyone:WE ARE NOT SPOILED!

Next time on the next generations (some might be in episode 4: love day is here! and episode 3: science fair stupidness)

Skullen:TURN IT OFF!  
Rachel:IM TRYING!

Skullen:so wanna go to the love day dance?  
Rachel:YES! I mean um sure whatever lol  
Skullen:okay..

Tom:so irose wanna go to the dance?  
Irose:sure!  
McKenna:UGH! I need to ruin irose's chance with being with tom!

Dan:I just wish mckenna agreed.. I'm alone at this dance!  
Skullen:bummer but u should ask her for a dance she is alone too..

POE:WOW THAT PROJECT IS AWESOME!  
Rachel:really? It's just trash put together..

POE:the winner of the science fair is...

A/n: sorry for the delay! The science fair episode 3 won't be posted until February 7. And love day is here won't be uploaded until probably the 13th or the 14th. But hope u enjoy!

Bloopers and other stuff

Rachel:I'm such a terrible friend! I mean sister lol sorry!  
McKenna:I have to ruin love day! What that sounds better right?  
Tom:no.. Read the script!  
Skullen:can I borrow that punch? I mean potion! I mean blah! Wait what?  
POE:OKAY MACKENZIE WILL I MEAN MCKENNA! SORRY MCKENNA BUT U LOOK MORE LIKE A MCKENZIE!  
McKenna:none taken!  
Irose:NOO YOU IDIOTS *in slow motion*  
Dan:*laughs* IM SORRY ITS SO FUNNY IN SLOW MOTION!


	3. Chapter 3:science fair stupidness

**The Next Generations**

* * *

Science fair stupidness the next generations episode 3

Poe:okay sign up For helping with the love day dance! EXEPT for you mckenna!  
McKenna:ya sure POE...

Ps some of you might think mckenna is a son of a b****! But she's isent now here is her side.. You saw irose's side but here is why McKenna is so desperate...

McKenna:*closes door and sighs* no one will ever love me I remember the last time I ever tried..

Flashback

McKenna:hi!  
Dan:hi!  
McKenna:dan u love me?  
Dan:no you evil looking! you no pretty!  
McKenna:...

McKenna:sighs* dan was my first choice but it's ovbious he dosent...even like me

Dan:how can I ask mckenna to the hearts day dance? I feel bad for rejecting her but we were like 7!  
Tom:still she was like 6 and u called her ugly!  
Dan:I know..I feel bad..I lost a best friend that day and I never really talk to her...  
Tom:I don't know...  
Dan:why does it have to be close to love day?  
Tom:love day hates you that's why lol  
Dan:ya whatever Tim..  
Tom:it's tom...  
Dan:yeah yeah..shut up

Science fair begins...

POE:NOW PICK YOUR PARTNERS!  
Irose:tom!  
Tom:irose!  
Rachel:skullen!  
Skullen:Rachel obviously!  
Randy:umm Lizzie  
Lizzie:randy  
POE:that leaves mckenna with dan..  
McKenna:oh crap..  
Dan:make one wrong move and everyone will know I like her and so will her...*whisphers*  
POE:GOOD NOW START BUILDING YOU SPOILED BRAT- I mean BRAINIACS! Meanwhile if your wondering where Johnny is he is judging just in another room..  
Rachel:let's do this skullen! *puts trash on top of eachother*  
Skullen:it's beautiful!  
Rachel:stop being flattery it's hideous..  
Skullen:you made a portal awesome you umm I have no words to describe you...  
POE:okay randy and Lizzie u made a very big umm moodlet!?  
Randy:ya! Lizzie try it out!  
Lizzie:*puts finger scan*

Scanning...

Later

Mood:in love

POE:that is awesome! So tom and irose u made a long time classic? A volcano hmm..it's alright..  
Irose:CRAP! I mean thx  
Tom:we did our best atleast  
Poe:ya good tim!  
Tom:ITS TOM!  
POE:sorry well anyways mckenna and dan.. Not bad for a banshee.. Well a half banshee..a laser that's awesome!  
McKenna:ya...  
dan:...  
POE:well WOW!  
Rachel:hi!

POE:WOW THAT PROJECT IS AWESOME!  
Rachel:really? It's just trash put together..  
POE:it's a masterpiece! What does it do?  
Rachel:*pushes a button* look!  
POE:aweso- AHHHH!  
Rachel:oops! Let me ahh!  
Skullen:TURN IT OFF!  
Rachel:IM TRYING!  
They got him out of the portal but POE was still impressed and saw paco (his ancestor) for a couple seconds..  
Johnny:I saw them it's amazing! Now...*gives POE the slip*  
POE:the winner of the science fair is...  
Johnny:say it!  
POE:IT IS LIZZIE AND RANDY! CONGRATS! SECOND PLACE IS RACHEL AND SKULLEN! Third is umm tom and irose! 4th is umm I'm sorry but mckenna and dan...  
McKenna:that's alright...*leaves*  
Rachel:I will go talk to her..

POE:ugh those kids are annoying don't u think doom?  
Doom: :/  
POE:whatever I will get away with my plan i mean did u really think the science fair was real?! Pfft no! Wait let me let u talk..*uses a sprinkle of some kind*  
Doom:UGH YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS! BRING US BACK THE REAL POE! YOU..YOU MONSTER!  
POE:pfft I already had...plus POE will never come back..I mean seriously! Plus my plan was too out of date when ruby and the gang left the gloom house..so I though crap! But I found out they had there next generations I though hmm... This could work..with them falling into my spell I can take over the gloom house the gloomsvilleand the town of gloomsville! Soon the whole world!  
Doom:STOP it! You!  
POE: whatever POE will never be back! Let's just say one thing... It's not you that's my name...it's GINGER!  
Doom: O.O I thought you were a dude..  
POE:shut up! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Doom:too cheesy for that  
POE:whatever shut up don't ruin the moment!

TBC...  
Next time..  
Skullen:so wanna go to the love day dance?  
Rachel:YES! I mean um sure whatever lol  
Skullen:okay..  
Tom:so irose wanna go to the dance?  
Irose:sure!  
McKenna:UGH! I need to ruin irose's chance with being with tom!  
Rachel:what's wrong?  
McKenna:it felt WIERD being around dan u know ex crush?  
Rachel:I'm sorry mckenna..  
McKenna:well I like tom a lot..but I wanna be with dan in a way..but I'm afraid of rejection..  
Rachel:I thought guys are afraid of rejection..  
McKenna:well I guess everyone is?  
Rachel:let's talk about this tomorrow..  
McKenna:I need help now..  
Rachel:I don't know but follow your heart...  
McKenna:how do i do that?  
Rachel:do what u feel is right to you!  
McKenna:I WILL BE A SINGLE WOMEN UNTIL IM 18 UNTIL A GUY HAS A GOOD REASON TO DATE ME!  
Rachel:well okay good girl? Lol  
McKenna:thanks rachel..  
Tbc..on the 13 of February

a/n:sorry for the very short episode especially youth child ( a Pearson on fanfiction) for a very short one I usually have 1,100 words but this time I have like 900 or so but ya sorry i will make it up on February 13 for a 3,500 word or more chapter on the next generations (it's a long chapter and it's kinda a special but yeah I'm so sorry! next time okay? -RNS


	4. Chapter 4:love day

Chapter 4:love day

Hope you enjoy your love day!/valentine's day! Also I'm gonna end up alone on the 14 if you are wonder who my valentine is..but it is no one ..I wanna tell my crush how I feel but I can't seem to..I'm too ugly and fat..I'm too awkward..he is my 5th crush.. He dosent see me that way though so i decided to do a love day special for this story! And yes I was in a love triangle but I wasent chosen...the prettiest girls get everything! Popularity and crap! But oh well I'm lucky I'm the biggest loser at my school or I wouldn't have met my best friend forever! -random nerdy stories  
Ps one of my classmates made me trip and fall to the ground yesterday :( they laughed at me in a way plus one of my best friends is ignoring me for no reason but anyways enjoy the story! It took a week so please like! And since this is A love day/valentinie's day chapter it's mostly on romance for today so ya

McKenna: love day dance?  
Rachel:ya..anyone can ask you just be patient ! Really patient..any moment now..OH COME ON I CANT WAIT MUCH LONGER HURRY UP  
Irose:ya..PLEASE DONT GET VIOLENT WITH THE GUYS! PLEASE! don't be begging for a date like that rachel you will scare them off!  
McKenna:*rolls eyes* she always does  
The guys:SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR MISS GLOOM..MISS CYCLOPS AND AGAIN MISS CYCLOPS Number two I guess I don't who cares!  
McKenna:why DIDENT they call my nam-  
The guys:HELLO FELLOW FUTURE DATES!  
Rachel:just ask us!PLEASE DO IT NOW! RIGHT NOW PLEASE! I Am BEGGING YOU! PLEASE MOSTLY SKULLEN PLEASE YOU IDIOT  
Randy:I don't have to ask Lizzie because we are dating and she knows!  
Lizzie:umm you have to ask even if we are dating!  
Randy: crap! WHY!

McKenna:I'm outta here since No one will ask me so bye Losers!  
Skullen:so wanna go to the love day dance rachel?  
Rachel:YES! I mean um sure whatever lol  
Skullen:okay..creepy...  
Tom:so irose wanna go to the dance?  
Irose:sure!  
McKenna:*hears and whisphers* I have to ruin irose's chances with tom!...but she is my cousin...*sighs*...*goes to room* well i have to find a new crush and fast! REALLY FAST! WAIT HOW DO I GET ONE IS IS SO FREAKING HARD! UGH! How!? How do people do this!?

Later...

POE:doom!  
Doom:ya?  
POE:I want you to kid nap the kids one by one to me! Do you understand!  
Doom:well If I was able to talk like a human and not an hour th-  
POE:human? Pfft you would be the stupidest one on earth! YOU SERIOUSLY WOULD BE THE STUPIDEST! Seriously dumb like! Now I want you to get me that potion so I can transform to randy and rachel can't resist to investigate what's going on hahahah!  
Doom:..really ginger? This is so stupid I mean I know your forcing me or you kill me but still this is freakishly dumb! D U M B!

POE:just do it! On love day! OKAY GOT IT LITTLE BRAT!  
Doom:I umm..fine...WHATEVER?  
POE:good you useless pile of crap DONT MESS THIS UP GOT THAT OR YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!  
Doom:*gulps* Yes..master...

Mckenna:*sighs and falls* ah! *gets caught by ?*  
?:woah be careful your gonna break a hip!  
McKenna: D-D-D-an!?  
Dan:what?! Did I do something wrong?  
McKenna:*blushes hard* I uhh-GOTTA GO!  
Dan:...okay then?  
Later...

POE:so sign up with your dates in order to go! Let's see the list!

Randy and Lizzie  
Tom and irose  
Skullen and rachel  
Johnny and Freedom!?  
McKenna  
dan

POE:is freedom real?  
Johnny:ya!f  
Dan:WIERD name for a gir-  
Johnny:YOU SHUT UP! ITS A NAME YOU DUMBOS!  
Dan:...  
POE:okay..let's go get ready!i think if Johnny cooled down a bit..  
Of course the girls took longer than the guys and here was there dresses..since this dance was a love day dance they had to wear these colors:ANY COLOR!  
Rachel wore a red sparkly dress with a silver glass head band with curly hair with red and black leggings and black high heels..irose wore purple with a bun with WIERD fake diamonds! Lizzie wore a black dress with ruffles and a gold tiara that randy bought her! Espically a pair of silver high heels! McKenna wore a gold purple dress with golden heels and purple flower on her hair... The guys wore a black tuxedo sorry D:

-at the dance-  
McKenna:taps fingers on table and eats a _cupcake looking at irose with tom and sighs*  
Rachel:what's wrong?  
McKenna:it felt WIERD being around dan u know ex crush?  
Rachel:I'm sorry mckenna..  
McKenna:well I like tom a lot..but I wanna be with dan in a way..but I'm afraid of rejection..  
Rachel:I thought guys are afraid of rejection..  
McKenna:well I guess everyone is?

Rachel:let's talk about this tomorrow..  
McKenna:I need help now..  
Rachel:I don't know but follow your heart...  
McKenna:how do i do that?  
Rachel:do what u feel is right to you! What mckenna thinks is right! DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT!

McKenna:I WILL BE A SINGLE WOMEN UNTIL IM 18 UNTIL A GUY HAS A GOOD REASON TO DATE ME!  
Rachel:well okay good girl? Lol  
McKenna:thanks rachel..  
Rachel:um don't thank me lol...  
- Irose and tom-  
Irose:so tom...  
Tom:so..irose..  
Irose:this is awkward.. Well  
Tom:wanna dance?  
Irose:I would love to!  
Tom:*dances with irose*  
Irose:wait does this mean we are dating?  
Tom:what do you think irose? Should we?  
Irose:ya..*blushes*  
Tom:thought so...*kisses her forehead*  
Irose:*turns red*  
-With rachel and skullen-  
Rachel:skull thanks for asking me  
Skullen:it's skullen actually..  
Rachel:ya..also a question...  
Skullen:what is it?  
Rachel:are we dating like a couple?  
Skullen:umm..no.. We are just going to this dance as friends right!?  
Rachel*eyes turn watery* oh... We aren't a thing?  
Skullen:ya..we are just friends  
rachel:well I guess I'm alone...*leaves*

skullen:*shocked* rachel..

rachel:*sits in another table. Well that Was a total fail...

Lizzie:hey rachel..*cries*  
Rachel:what's wrong!? Are you okay?! What happened?  
Lizzie:*cries on table* RANDY BROKE MY HEART!  
Rachel:what!? On love day!?  
Lizzie:Yes! *cries*  
Rachel:how!? How is this possible!? Why?  
Lizzie: well...  
-earlier-

Randy:Lizzie can we talk?  
Lizzie:ya?  
Randy:I can't be dating a girly crazy girl like you! I need other girls to date!  
Lizzie:what?  
Randy:relationships end at one point right?  
Lizzie:*eyes waters* what are you saying!?  
Randy:i need to date other people..I love you and all but I can't spend my whole life with you! It will ruin the whole generations thing with my parents! I'm supposed to be dating a human! I don't want baby skeletons who shoot lasers!  
Lizzie:your breaking up with me by doing your new family tradition! HERE! I BOUGHT THIS FOR YOU! FROM H*LL! *throws tiara randy bought her and storms off*

Rachel:that's harsh! It's not even tradition!  
Lizzie:say that to randy! Bye to his beautiful blue eyes!  
Rachel:wait a minute! What did you say?  
Lizzie:beautiful blue eyes? I saw them  
Rachel:if it had blue eyes it can't be randy! RANDY HAS GREEN EYES! IM GONNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS! IT CANT BE RANDY!  
Lizzie:it could be an imposter? How!? It can not be I mean why would it not be randy!*cries*  
Rachel quickly ran to randy! She looked at him! It was not randy! It was an imposter!  
Randy:I am randy you idiot!  
Rachel:what's my last name?  
Randy:Gloop?  
Rachel:ITS GLOOM! *punches fake randy*  
Randy:fine you leave me no choice! *quickly grabs rachel and throws her to secret passage*  
Rachel:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Randy:Good luck..IN H*LL!  
Rachel:what!? AHHH!  
The room started turning smaller by the minute  
Rachel:HELP SOMEONE HELP! UGH HELP PLEASE SOMEONE! *cries* HELP!

McKenna:*drinks punch* man this drink is amazing!  
Lizzie:ya...  
McKenna:what's wrong?  
Lizzie:randy broke up with me  
McKenna:aww Lizzie I'm sorry  
Lizzie:it's okay! Irose was right I am too u know  
McKenna:it will be okay I promise ya  
Lizzie:that's okay...you Don't have to mckenna...go ahead..you still have time to find love as a teenager..*sighs*  
Skullen:have any of you seen rachel?  
Lizzie:not since she talked to randy.. Why?  
Skullen:i was gonna apologize for not really telling her she's my girlfriend  
Lizzie:did you shut her up?  
Skullen:no I swear I DIDENT!  
Lizzie:well randy broke my heart on love day!  
Skullen:that's sad  
Lizzie:he said he dosent want skeleton babies with lasers in his future  
Skullen:lasers are cool tough!  
Dj:LETS DANCE TO THE JAILHOUSE ROCK!  
Skullen:everyone dance!  
McKenna:F*ck ya! I LOVE THIS SONG!  
Skullen,mckenna,irose,tom,dan,and Lizzie danced to it for half an hour..it was hilarious! Soon...  
POE:we are happy to announce King and Queen of love day and also Princess and Prince of Love day! As you know the last time we had a party like this Ruby and skull boy won! Now the winners for princess and prince is irose and tom!  
Irose:REALLY!? I was elected?!  
Random Pearson:YA IROSE!  
Irose:*laughs* best night of my life!  
Tom:lol  
POE:now your king and queen are...Mckenna and Dan!  
McKenna:*runs to different room*  
Dan:*comes up stage* umm where is mckenna?  
Poe:McKenna? McKenna banshee?! Anyways if u spot her give her the crown  
Everyone:*whisphers*  
Skullen:WIERD  
Johnny:hey where is my sis!?  
Irose:we all don't know! Why do you think we are all shocked that she DIDENT come up for her crown? huh? Plus where is your date?

johhny:oh we are going waffle searching later...

irose:first that is just kinda wierd and creepy and really waffles!?

johhny:it's the second best behind red velvet cupcakes! SO SHUT UP!

irose:geesh lunatic of the century..

johhny:what?

irose:oh umm nothing..just nothing *glares at*

Rachel:*cries*  
Rachel was stuck in the walls..she didn't wanna die..until...a flashback happened  
?HELLO CARA!  
Rachel:wait what!?  
Cara:HEY GINGER!  
Ginger:hey!lol  
Cara:wanna go talk to the guys!?  
Ginger:yes!  
Rachel:wait what am I doing here?  
Ginger:hi Charlie!  
Charlie:oh hi ginger nice seeing you!  
Ginger:*blushes hard*  
Soon all of a sudden rachel saw ginger and Charlie's wedding! They were marrying at the age of 15!? Soon came the understanding part..  
Charlie:I love you  
Ginger:I love y-WATCH OUT!  
Charlie:AHHHH!  
-explosion-  
Ginger:oww  
The car was into a million pieces..Charlie was bleeding make matters worse there was a 8 month year old baby...dead...  
Ginger:*crying* NO MY TWO FAVORITE PEOPLE! MY BABY! *cries* CHARLIE! PLEASE DONT DIE!  
Charlie DIDENT answer...Ginger was the only survivor...her baby was dead..so was her husband.. Soon the flashback ended..  
POE:you see that? That was me!  
Rachel:what!?'  
POE:I'm not POE! I'm ginger! POE is locked up in the catacombs... So are you..but I'm gonna release you..just remember! IF I NEVER HAD A GREAT DESTINY NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN! YOUR MOTHER STOLE MY 2ND LOVE!  
Rachel:My dad!? He would never has loved you! YOU MANIAC! WHY DID YOU MARRY AT 15!? Were you pregnant or what?  
POE(Ginger):I was..I had my first baby..he died after 8 months we married..so did my baby girl...  
Rachel:I'm sorry she died..  
Poe(Ginger):YOUR MOM RUINED MY SECOND ROMANCE! SCREW THIS TOWN! SCREW YOUR MOM AND SCREW YOU!  
Rachel:...  
Poe(ginger):look I'm a shapeshifter..I change apperances..that's why randy broke up with that creepy lover girl! Btw randy is at home! NOW GO AWAY YOUR WASTIJG MY Time!  
Rachel:*leaves quickly*

McKenna:*plays with dolls for a while*  
Dan:can I come in?  
McKenna:sure.. Whatever  
Dan:I wanna say..I'm sorry from 6 years ago...  
Mckenna:it's okay I was 7 and you were 8...  
Dan:I like you and here Is what I gotta say..I'm sorry for being a jerk..im sorry for being a idiot..I'm sorry for being such A FREAKING SON OF A BI-  
McKenna:*kisses him* I get it you want to say sorry..no need..but I decided not to date till I'm 18... And unless you got a good reason to date me I will date you got it?  
Dan:*shocked* well I wanna date you because I love you?  
McKenna:I will think about it but for now can we just be friends?  
Dan:deal..I wouldn't want dating to ruin our relationship  
McKenna:just like randy and Lizzie..poor Lizzie!'  
Dan:well there was something wrong with him! He had blue eyes not green!  
McKenna:Ikr? Contact lenses or is that his natural color or he was hiding it?  
Dan:idk plus rachel disappeared...  
McKenna:hmm I don't know but I have a bad feeling..like seriously it's really terrifying just imagining this sad world with slaves being controlled by a 34 year old women or something! She has bright orange hair..that's all I know right now...

Dan: a banshee storm feeling?if a storm is gonna happen I'm outta here!  
McKenna:no..not that..plus I'm a half banshee remember? It's that I feel like someone is gonna take over gloomsville! SOON THE WORLD!?  
Dan:I don't know mckenna you probably are coo-coo!  
McKenna:I'm not crazy!  
Dan:well here *places queen of love day crown on her head* you won it rainy daisies!  
McKenna:umm thanks I guess..I don't really need a crown but thank you dan.

dan:anytime miss sassy pants

mckenna:lol just get put of my room..

Dan:whatever lol

rachel:oh my god! That was scary! *feels something on leg* AHHH!

Doom:rachel don't be afraid it's just me'

Rachel:oh..sorry...

doom:look you can't tell anyone about what POE or whatever that Pearson is to anyone or Anything can happen! I would rather lose my life than you losing your own! I wish I was human so I can keep talking but I don't have enough time so good luck!

rachel:I will!

doom:and happy love day!

rachel:ya happy love day...lol bye doom!

doom:bye rachel and good luck with "her" *leaves the room*

skullen:RACHEL I FINALLY FOUND YOU I was worried about you! are you hurt?!

rachel:I was just in the ladies room hehe as usual...

skullen:I'm sorry about earlier I DIDENT know what was with me! Why ask you out if I'm not even dating you..I should would you?

rachel:dont worry about..love..plus love day wasent as planned..everyone broke up basically... And Im sorry to say but I actually wanna wait until I'm 18 like my mom And mckenna!

skullen:why?

rachel:I would rather wait...I'm sorry for being bratty earlier okay? Randy broke up with Lizzie..tom and irose are a thing which is actully good..mckenna and dan I'm not sure and about..us..idk I wanna wait until I'm 18!

skullen:your really gonna do this aren't you?

rachel:it's the best for me... i mean I don't want to be all romantic Right now..I wanna have fun with my 8 best friends..even if one of them we barley even see..

skullen:where is johhny anyways?

rachel:O.o

skullen:O.o

rachel:YOU LOST A GUY WITH A MIND OF A TODDLER! WHY! LIKE SERIOULSY WHY!?

Skullen:WELL SORRY MISS GLOOM!

rachel:WELL WHOS BLAMING !

skullen:whatever wherever he is he will be alright.

-with johhny and freedom-

johhny:WOOHOO! YEAH! WAFFLES!

Police:WE GOT A WAFFLE BURGLER WITH A STUPID IDIOT!

Freedom:QUICK WE GOTTA EAT THESE WAFFLES!

johhny:*puts a handful in his mouth* WOOHOO IM BEING CHASED BY COPS!

freedom:*rolls eyes*

johhny:well this love day is wierd!

freedom:ya it really is Well you are WIERD everyday but ya!

-with randy and lizzie-

-knock-

randy:come in!

lizzie:randy..I know you broke up with me.. But here! I can't have these...

randy:wait I never broke up with you!

lizzie:you did at the dance Remember?

randy:umm no! I was sick remember? You didn't get my message?

lizzie:WHAT MESSAGE!? THE MESSAGE OF THE BREAK UP!?

randy:what break up?

lizzie:stop lying!

randy:I really didn't!

lizzie:then who did?

randy:I don't know an imposter?

lizzie:well I'm gonna leave right now..bye...i know it was you randy!? I mean who impostors an idiot like you! *slams the door*

randy:..

-later-

lizzie:*takes off and tears photos of her and randy*

irose:you okay?

lizzie:I don't know..you Know love day isent over yet..we still have 5 hours! We can do something special for the others!

Irose:hmm.. I got an idea To cheer everyone up

lizzie:let's do it!

irose and Lizzie passed out choclates to everyone's doors soon they knocked on All of them and all of the other 7 friends smiled

irose:enjoy!

lizzie:enjoy!

Irose:well it wasn't as planned but i gotta say we took some risks and probably not..

lizzie:*opens locket and sighs* one day we have to go back to those mistakes we made in the past..and soon make new ones..

irose:wait what?

lizzie:oh nothing..nothing special at all..not like I'm still obsessed with randy...

irose:ya you are I see it in your little face! Aw!

lizzie:shut up dorky

irose:lol sorry geesh

Rachel: thanks guys..I really needed this..espically after the terrible day!

lizzie:thanks but it was irose's idea! All her's! Literally! usually me but it was all her!

irose:but you helped so you deserve some credit Lizzie honest I mean I could do this any day! Lol

Rachel:obviously.

Irose:ya..sure but seriously! Who made the cupcakes tonight? Lizzie..who decorated? Lizzie!

lizzie:well let's get some rest I'm really tired after this stupid day I HATE IT! This day turned into me and randy's break up anniversary!

Irose:me toon

rachel:partying is so tiring...GOODNIGHT!

everyone:GOODNIGHT!

-with poe(Ginger) and doom

Poe(Ginger):doom you gotta stop it or you will be dead!*puts hour dust on her*

doom:YOU STILL WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I SWEAR RUBY WOULD NOT GIVE YOU GLOOMSVILLE!

poe(Ginger):pfft I'm her so called oldest friend! She should! If she dosent then POE and scaredy and her gang's next generations *does head cut off face*

doom:*gulps* but still! skullen and the twins aren't the next generations!

poe:I know! But they are like the new frank and len and skull Boy! The chain has to continue! The little red head gets her skeleton and the rest get the rock band guys and everyone HAPPILY whatever after! You expect randy to be the next skull boy? Skullen technically kinda sorta is!

doom:I kinda get it but still!

Poe:I'm gonna call the old gloom gang..trust me I will get my revenge for what happneed

last time and you know it!

Doom:*rolls eyes*

next time in The Next Generations...

Skullen:DAD!?

Skullen's dad:ya it's me!

Skullen:WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND MOM!

ruby:rachel! *hugs her*

skullboy:we missed you kids! WE REALLY DID!

Ruby:no you didn't!

skullboy:shh! Don't let them know I enjoy watching tv without rachel taking it away from me!

randy:dad!? you are actually here wow! Well finally!

tbc...

so this was a WIERD episode! i know but half of it was written by my cousin! So not all of this is my writting most of it is though but only a few isent! Hope you enjoy and I will probably not make a long chapter for a long while so yeah hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5:family visit

The Next Generations episode /chapter 5 family vist

A/n:guys not all the previews for this chapter will be the same anymore because I usually change my mind about the sentences or so..so ya enjoy and I'm actually working on the finale right now but some of the others are not finished...plus the finale is a sad and happy ending...

Rachel:skullen?  
Skullen:what?  
Rachel:I'm scared  
Skullen:of what? I mean seriously your the bravest girl I ever met  
Rachel:it's just..remember what happened on love day?  
Skullen:you wanna be my girlfriend!?  
Rachel:umm no something terrible happened to me after we fought...  
Skullen:*hugs her* you will be okay...promise you that..  
Rachel:I'm sorry for waking you but the others didn't reply  
Skullen:here *gives her a teddy* I KNOW it's WIERD looking but it helps and I know your 13 and crap but it used to help me sleep even when I'm scared  
Rachel:thanks I need to go back to my room now and I can't BELIVE randy is such a. Pig!  
Randy:*snores and drools on bed*  
Rachel:seriously you skeletons are messing up my dad's room no joke and RANDY PUT SOME PANTS ON I TOLD YOU 100000 times at breakfast and lunch!  
Skullen:how can you even be siblings your neat and he is messy  
Rachel:I have no idea...but I have this BONEY finger on me...plus I have a feeling I'm not related to my mom...cause I have strawberry blonde hair and my dad has no hair and my mom has red hair  
Skullen:oh...you never know plus my dad left me which was worse...  
Rachel:see you in the morning?  
Skullen:ya see you in the morning...

(Give a hand to the guests stars who won the next gloomster! Youthchild and portal fan! I didn't get to post the other competion episode but I will post it next Saturday!  
Youthia:REALLY!? That's great! I can't wait to go to the gloom house...when? Perfect! see you there!  
Mick:so?  
Youthia:mick we both get to go to the gloom house SQUEE!  
Mick:say that to the girl who has been alive for 120 years  
Youthia:hey Iv been a big fan of gloomsville ever since it was made!  
Mick:fine tell me the history of gloomsville  
Youthia:well if you insist...

Gloomsville was found by Jerry Gloom..he was a resident in the Dark forest but he hated the laws..for they were unfair...Jerry was an only child and was not loved by his parents...he decided to run away to dark forest but he hated that place equally like he hated his parents.. So he decided to find his own land and named it Gloomsville and when in construction he met the most beautiful girl in the world..her name was Unknown though...because she had no name...but one day everyone got mad because of there romance because he was a skeleton and she was human...they said they don't "mix" but they illegally got married...His wife had a son named Barry but after Barry was born the mom past away and the problem was someone murdered her and Barry might have been next so jerry decided to make a gloom house to keep his son save with diffrent people his age. Soon it became tradition that one Pearson from the gloom family to go to the gloom house for atleast until they are after Barry married a girl named Sweet dreams he had a son named James who fell for Emerelda Green..she was the prettiest girl in gloomsville that he had ever met! Of course blah blah blah they got married and had 3 daugthers Crystal (The Luckiest girl in the world and the oldest),Sapphire (The Sweetest girl in the world and the middle kid),then Ruby (The happiest girl in the world and the youngest). Since Crystal was the oldest she was expected to go to the gloom house but she refused.."NO I DONT WANNA GO TO A STUPID CRAPPY HOUSE! I WANNA BE IN MY BEDROOM! IM 10!" Everyone was shocked cause it was usually the oldest or the only child...soon they went to Sapphire but she too refused!  
"Sorry papa but I'm not ready to leave home I'm only 7!"  
Soon they went to ruby...  
"Sure papa! I may be 4 and young but I wanna go! IM SO EXCITED!"  
They all smiled at there little bright girl...atleast she wasent spoiled like Crystal,and not ready like sapphire. " Bye ruby" "bye sweetie!" "bye Hun!" "Bye ruby and whatever!" After ruby came to the gloom house she met some friends...and she saw a cute little cat! "Aww come in kitty! What's your name? You don't have a name? I will call you doom!" Soon she went to her secondary house...she met a banshee,a cyclops,and two brothers who shared a body! And 1 week later a little basket went to the gloom house..."what is this?" "I don't know POE but bring it in!" Soon Poe brought in the basket and There was a kid in it! He seemed smushed in there and soon POE took him out..he was a skeleton! But his parents left him..they never knew who it was..years past and they ended up calling him skullboy since they don't know what his name even is.. Soon he kept thinking who his ancestors are. 14 years later they moved and drama happened (read ruby gloom:love is forever if you wanna know what the drama was) and then 2 years later they had there first kid Randy was 3 when he got a little sister named Raquela Johnson Gloom but they called her Rachel for short...and of course they would soon carry on there destinies being one of the kids in the gloom house -Youthia waterfall and random nerdy stories

Mick:I can't believe you wrote the freaking book!  
Youthia:what? I'm a fan you son of a dumbo  
Mick:whatever...  
Youthia:shut up now anyways let's go to the gloom house! I got a book to be signed by the Glooms!

Ruby:zz  
Skullboy:Ruby  
Ruby:zzz*snores*  
Skullboy:RUBY!  
Ruby:*falls off bed and wakes up* WHAT DO YOU WANT CRAZY SON OF A B*****!  
Skullboy:...  
Ruby:oh sorry  
Skullboy:ya I called Youthia. The author of our book to update the book for the kid's side of the story of the gloomshouse.  
Ruby:she is our biggest fan too you know  
Skullboy:ya she almost fainted the last time she saw us  
Ruby:well that girl is a true fan! Plus we gotta go vist the kids later!  
Skullboy:but first breakfast and a quick kiss?  
Ruby:ya never gonna happen..remember the last time we kissed? I ended up in the hospital because Ginger went out to destroy me  
Skullboy:Ginger is in jail though right  
Ruby:no she is out of jail you bonehead!  
Skullboy:but please just one kiss?  
Ruby:*rolls eyes* fine..*kisses him* happy? Now I gotta go meet my boss later  
Skullboy:alright  
Ruby: skullboy I have to tell you something...  
Skullboy:what?  
Ruby:rachel...is not your daughter...she is not mine ethier...

Kate(me):YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! MY FEATHERS ARE ALREADY GETTING BLEH!  
Youthia:umm Kate one WIERD thing is your half-bird and half-human!  
Kate:who cares! MY FEATHERS ARE AWK! Freaking!  
Youthia:oh my god!  
Kate:how is mick?  
Youthia:fine.. I want him to live forever like me though..he could but he could never have kids and he will never grow! Also I'm upset also because I don't wanna lose the Pearson who understands me!  
Kate:don't you like him though?  
Youthia:..as a friend?  
Kate:you know what I mean Youthia!  
Youthia:*turns red* uhhhh...  
Kate:that's okay..but I will keep a secret  
(They Are dating anyways in real life)  
Kate:btw you got a trip to go to! Now get all the details in order to update your book okay?  
Youthia:Alrighty!

Rachel: NO you idiot! That way!  
Tom:*puts it to the right*  
Rachel:a little to the left...  
Tom:*puts it to the left*  
Rachel:a little to the right..  
Tom:oh my god am I done yet!  
Rachel:ugh fine your done now hurry up I have parents and an author visiting us today!  
-knock knock-  
Tom:oh great  
Dan:NO THEY CANT BE HERE YET! RUN FOR YOUR CHIMICHANGAS!  
Rachel: wtf?  
Dan:what?  
Rachel:umm never mind...*opens the door* HELLO!  
Ruby:we are back! It feels nice being here again!  
Rachel:it sure does eh?  
Skullboy:I'm gonna go up to my old room first  
Randy:NO!  
Skullen:NO!  
Skullboy:why not?  
Randy:umm it's private! Not like we ruined and trashed your room if that is what you mean!  
Skullboy:you guys ruined the room DIDENT you?  
Both:yes...  
Rachel:where is the author?  
Youthia:OMG! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?  
Rachel:umm are you a fan or the author?  
Youthia:BOTH!  
Rachel:uhh okay I guess  
Soon all the parents came and a surprise vistor came...  
Skullen:dad!?  
Skullen's dad:ya your mother told me to come here after I came out of jail...  
Skullen:why were you in jail?  
Skelly:he was in jail for a car crash and killed a baby and a father...  
Skullen:...  
Skelly:well umm have some father and son time?  
Skullen's dad:I'm not gonna hang with this piece of mistake and Sh*t!  
Mick:*gasps*  
Youthia:oh my god...  
Ruby:how is he a mistake?  
Skullboy:that's just messed up...  
Iris:really messed up  
Misery:how is he the father!?  
Ruby:okay since we are shouting things out here umm rachel I never told you this but..your not my daughter...  
Rachel:what!?  
Youthia:well this is getting interesting...  
Rachel:...I'm not your daugther? Then why do I look like you?  
Ruby:*takes out wipes and takes off rachel's fake skin coloring and takes out her contacts* look at the mirror  
Rachel:...no wonder I had strawberry blonde hair! Randy has red hair! You do too and dad has no hair! Also my real eye color is blue!? And I'm not related to you!?  
Ruby:you were switched at birth...i didn't wanna hurt you...  
Rachel:WELL YOU DID NOW IM GONNA GO FIND MY BIRTH PARENTS SO SEE YA YOU BASIC B******!

Rachel:*runs fast into the woods*  
-gun shot-  
Rachel:*falls to the ground*

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6:The End and RIP Rachel

Rachel:...hello? ?:she's awake.

Doom:alright what now?

?:call her parents over we will have a talk...

Doom:yes master...

?:as for you rachel..*punches rachel into unconsciousness*

Poe(Ginger):ruby I found your daughter!

Everyone:really?

Poe(Ginger):ya

Ruby:can I talk to her?

Poe(Ginger):I don't think so... You see 22 years ago I was 16 and pregnant. With the guy of my dreams. It was taken away from me! Both of them died...

Ruby:what does this have to do with us!?

Ginger:you DIDENT let me finish. I was in a accident..turns out the guy who started it was one of your friends...it was drunk guy! It was skullen's dad! That idiot! then I tried finding another loved one and tried escaping the past...i fell in love with your little bonehead. Turns out he liked someone else...you. I felt so furious! So I decided to pretend to be your stupid idiot friend and the other one? He was stupid to not help me but your cat did so I gave a her a thing to help her talk.

Ruby:doom!?

Doom:I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..

Ginger:so what's it gonna be?

Ruby:what!?

Ginger:Gloomsville or rachel?

Ruby:...RACHEL!

Ginger:excellent choice... *gives her rachel all bleeding*

Ruby:Oh my AHA WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Ginger:give me gloomsville or she slowly dies to a painful slow death...

Ruby:here! *gives her the ownership papers* rule it all you want but I swear no will step foot into this town when they learn you bribed me into this!

Ginger:yes the papers!

Ruby:Heal her! Ginger:no way who says I could heal her?

Ruby:you said-

Ginger:I lied. You really trusted me!? Doom locked her up! I own this town Now!

Ruby:doom trust who you want to! I took care of you!

Doom:...

-flashback-

:open

Ruby:yay a present

: so sweetie?

Ruby: a kitten!? I love it! Thanks mom and dad!

:take care of her. So what will you name her pumpkin?

Ruby:how about..hmm...what type of cat is she?

: she's a doom kitty,ruby

Ruby:I will name her...doom!

Doom:*smiles*

Ruby:*hugs* I love you doom! -

Doom:...I can't ginger...I can't do this anymore!

Ginger::( I won't let IT NOW!

Doom:...

Rachel:...*tries breathing*

Ginger:oh no she dosent! *about to shoot her in the head*

Doom:STOP!

A big sound happened and doom was lying on the floor...dead...

Rachel:Doom...*cries slowly*

Ruby:*cries hard*

Everyone(but ginger):*cries*

Ginger:I rule this town now! So get out of here and I'm gonna re name it gingerville!

Rachel soon slowly stood up and got a big huge pole and hit ginger with it. Very hard. Soon Ginger fell to the ground and died too.

Everyone:*hugs rachel* we are glad your alive atleast... Right?

Rachel:...*falls to the ground*

Ruby:no no no! *runs out of the gloom house*

-2 months later-

Judge:you witnessed 3 deaths right

Ruby:yes..it was horrible..rachel and doom were the ones I really carried more about though. They both deserved to live. Doom was my first friend I ever had. And rachel was not my wasent the daugther of my dreams. She was better. Ginger forced me to give her the town my ancestors found and I would give it up for anyone I care for. They are more important than my town. I hope both rachel and doom are in a better place but as for ginger I don't know where she's gonna end up. I regret having rachel recently find out she was switched at birth. But she deserved to know...

Judge: what about you Wait he has your last name? Shouldn't it be reverse?

Ruby:umm he has no last name. He dosent know who his parents are you know?

Judge:oh okay what do you think?

Skullboy:I think it is wrong for what Ginger did.i am glad she is dead!

Judge:miss cyclops. The oldest one

Lizzie:I just wanna say..I'm sorry randy for not believing you..I got so caught up and..I'm sorry...forgive me?

Randy:of course and are we back together?

Lizzie:i don't know...do you want to?

Randy:yes.

Judge:anyone else?

Irose:I wanna say I'm upset my BFF died! Screw ginger! Screw her cow! Screw her!

Judge: okay next!

-a long list of people later-

Skullen:I liked rachel a lot.i swear I would have done anything to be with her..I would search mountains just for her

Everyone:aww

Judge:I'm sorry so... sadly she's .waters what do you think

:...

judge: But do you think your daughter deserves this penalty even though she died already for abusing people?

:yes! She abused me just to be pregnant with that jock.. I will pay every penny judge. I will..

Judge:how will you pay?

:with this time swap. So non of this ever happened..So ruby can live and know her mistakes.

Ruby:I accept.

Judge:CASE DISMISSED! -

Ruby:okay... Ready?

Randy:ready

Skullboy:ready!

Ruby:randy won't exist and skullboy you won't know I like you so... 2..3!

- Ruby:*wakes up* huh what? Ruby was in her old chair and saw a familiar diary in her lap and doom napping near the fire place. She soon looked into a mirror and saw was full of youth. She gave a quick smile. Then she soon looked close in the mirror and saw rachel...smiling back at her and soon she faded away. It must have been ruby's imagination but ruby knows it's her. And this time she's not gonna miss this up. Ever. And she knows what to do when the time is right...

(Rachel's grave) R.I.P. Rachel Gloom (Best daughter in the world)

- The End..for now... -

Story idea by: Evelyn and Kate

writters: Kate and Jenny

Inspired by: real life events,carrie 2013 ending, and ruby gloom (ovbiously)

Winners of the next gloomsters: Youthia (youthchild's OC), Mick (portalfan's OC)

Idea for chapter 1: Evelyn

Idea for chapter 2:Jenny

Idea for chapter 3:Kate

Idea for chapter 4:Kate,Jenny,Evelyn

Idea for chapter 5:Kate

Idea for chapter 6:Kate -

Idea for rachel:Kate

Idea for randy: JENNY

Idea for irose:Evelyn

Idea for Lizzie:Evelyn

Idea for McKenna:Kate

Idea for Johnny:Evelyn

Idea for Dan: JENNY

Idea for tom:Kate

Idea for skull (en): Kate

Idea for skull's dad: Sarah

Idea for skull's mom: Kate

Idea for Ginger:Kate

Idea for :Evelyn

- New story coming soon! -

Also I won't post the next episode for next gloomster since it's totally useless to now but I hoped you liked the next generations even though it was totally confusing.


End file.
